


Today and Every Day

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All of the proposal ideas that Eggsy had had since his conversation with Roxy- ranging from just asking over dinner in a quiet booth at Harry’s favorite restaurant to sky writing- all seemed like either too little or too much, sometimes both at the same time.</i>
</p><p>Eggsy is planning to ask Harry to marry him.  The question is- how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today and Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Marry Me" by Train and is the result of me really scraping the bottom of the title barrel. When I looked up the lyrics there was some confusion as to whether the line was "every day" or "everyday" but the former is the one that makes the most sense to me, so it's what I'm going with. 
> 
> There's a reference to Eggsy and his mother's past with Dean here which is vague enough that I don't think it warrants a "past abuse" tag, but if you prefer not to think about any of that, know that it's there.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Roxy gave Eggsy the idea on a Friday night. 

Harry was away on a mission and had been the whole week.  He was due back on Saturday- Sunday at the latest- and Eggsy always started to get impatient when there were only a few days left to wait.  Roxy had accordingly decided to take him out to give him something to do. 

Eggsy appreciated it- the pub was a nice one and he’d be lying if he claimed he wasn’t bored- but he was never very good company on a night like that.  Luckily, Roxy was good at making- and keeping up- her own conversation.  Right then she was talking about Harry, a subject that could normally be depended on to hold Eggsy’s interest, but he kept losing track of what she was saying.  He was too busy wondering when Harry would get back and how he would be feeling when he did.

That was how Eggsy missed absolutely all the lead up to what Roxy said, and what Roxy said was, “There’s a pool on it, you know.”

Since there was a pool on most things at Kingsman, Eggsy almost didn’t ask.  But he was interested now, so he leaned closer to Roxy to be heard over the noise and did.  “Sorry, a pool on what?”

Roxy looked amused.  “When Harry’s going to put a ring on it.”

In the middle of taking a sip of his beer, Eggsy choked.  Roxy’s look of amusement deepened as she patted his back through a coughing fit.  Once he could breathe again, Eggsy took a moment to go over it a couple of times and make sure she’d said what he thought she said.  Apparently she had.  “You mean-” he cleared his throat- “on me?” 

“Yes, Eggsy,” Roxy said, slowly and in her very best _just get with the program already, Unwin_ voice.  “I do mean ‘on you’.  So- any tips for where the smart money is?  I’ve been thinking about putting mine on June.”  

Eggsy didn’t answer at first.  He was too busy realizing that Harry was most likely not going to propose to him at all. 

This wasn’t a bad realization- at least, it wasn’t a realization of the _oh no, what if he doesn’t actually want this to last?_ variety.  Eggsy knew Harry pretty well by then, and he knew that Harry hadn’t unlearned several lifetime habits to _not_ spend the rest of his life with Eggsy.  

It was just that Harry preferred to let Eggsy take the lead in most areas.  It was Eggsy who had initiated their first kiss _and_ their first date, Eggsy who had first crowded Harry up against the counter, breathing _please_ into his mouth and slipping a hand down his chest, and initiated _more-_ not that Harry had objected, opting instead to drop to his knees right there in the kitchen.  There hadn’t been a specific _let’s move in together_ conversation- but since it was Eggsy who had brought a toothbrush and some clothes to Harry’s house one day and then never really left he thought it was fairly safe to say that that had been him too.  And if things were still good but a little… undefined, Eggsy supposed that was at his door as well.   

Now, as much as Roxy scoffed about it- and she scoffed about it a lot- Eggsy actually liked that about Harry.  Sure, it had been the source of a fair amount of angst back before Eggsy had started to believe that Harry felt the same way he did- but Eggsy had come to appreciate that Harry let him take things at his own pace.  Oh, Harry was never shy about telling Eggsy he cared, or showing Eggsy how much he meant to him- he just always let Eggsy be the one to take things to the next level.

Eggsy remembered the way Dean had breezed into his mum’s life- telling her that they were going out and they had reservations at such and such a time, that he was coming over for dinner and to cook for a crowd, that he was going to need her out of the flat for a few days and it was better if she didn’t ask any questions.  Telling her that they were an item now.  Telling her that they were going to get married.  She had liked that about him in the beginning, was the thing- she had liked the way that Dean never allowed for indecision, because for a while after Eggsy’s dad died she hadn’t been able to decide much of anything.  In the beginning, Eggsy had liked it too- how Dean would show up out of the blue and take him to a match, no excuses.  It had been just like he had imagined having a dad would be, someone else coming around and just… steering everything for a while.  But eventually the way Dean barreled in, not taking no for an answer, had stopped being charming.  Just running with whatever Dean wanted had stopped being a pleasant break from having to make choices and started to be something that they did to survive.   

Given all that, Eggsy didn’t think it was too odd that he _liked_ being the one to come to Harry.  He liked to be sure that they both knew that he hadn’t just gotten swept up in how easy it was between them- because it could be _so_ easy- and not thought things through.  

So what Eggsy realized, as he sat there across from Roxy in that pub, was that if he wanted to marry Harry- and he did, he thought about spending the rest of his life with Harry all the time, he just hadn’t yet considered the actual act of making it official before- then he was probably the one who was going to do the asking.  And now that he did think about it- asking Harry to marry him, that was- it was hard to stop.  

Eggsy got so caught up in the idea that he forgot, for a few moments, that he was in the middle of a conversation.  When he finally remembered, Eggsy leaned towards Roxy again and asked, “Does anybody have their money on it the other way around?” 

He wondered whether or not Harry was the engagement ring sort.  There was a decent chance, he thought, that Harry had rings passed down from his father and his father before him or something like that- and Eggsy figured that if they _were_ going to buy rings they should probably do it together. 

Still, it was such a nice image that Eggsy took a moment to enjoy it: popping the question on one knee, with the huge glittering rock he could now easily afford tucked away in a tiny velvet box.  Eggsy slumped down in the booth, starting to get a little carried away.  Imagining Harry tugging up him to his feet and kissing him soundly.  Imagining Harry dragging him upstairs between even more kisses- or maybe pulling him into one of the shop’s dressing rooms or an empty alleyway and shoving him up against a mirror/wall, since Eggsy didn’t quite have the setting of his proposal fantasy nailed down yet.

Which, Eggsy decided, was for the best.  After all, if he imagined that little scenario too much further, his reaction wouldn’t be the least bit appropriate for an actual public place.  With his best mate.  While they were talking about marriage proposals. 

Eggsy shook himself.  Harry had been gone for way too long. 

Eggsy dragged his mind back to the real world again and found Roxy giving him a strange look.  “Me putting the ring on Harry,” he clarified for her.  

Roxy snorted.  “Merlin does.”

She seemed to think that Merlin had the wrong end of the stick for once, which Eggsy thought was kind of funny.  Roxy was a great friend and an amazing Lancelot, but despite all the ground she broke in most respects she could be very old fashioned about some things- and who asked who to marry them in a relationship like the one Eggsy was in was apparently one of those things.   

As far as Eggsy was concerned, all the reasons that Roxy- and pretty much everyone else, apparently- just assumed that Harry would be the one to propose were also excellent reasons for Eggsy to do it himself.  Harry was… Harry.  As patient as he could be where Eggsy was concerned, no one did romantic gestures or dramatic announcements like he did- but he still deserved to be on the receiving end of one now and again. 

Eggsy shrugged.  “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

Roxy gave him another weird look, but nodded.  “I suppose we will,” she said.  She drained her glass. 

Eggsy smiled to himself and did the same.

*   *   *

Harry got back late on Saturday night. 

Eggsy was on leave- technically, he had been banned from HQ for making a nuisance of himself while Harry was away- and he’d had a lazy day of it.  He woke up late, only mildly hung over, and spent the rest of the day walking JB, puttering around in the garden, and thinking about asking Harry to marry him.

All of the proposal ideas that Eggsy had had since his conversation with Roxy- ranging from just asking over dinner in a quiet booth at Harry’s favorite restaurant to sky writing- all seemed like either too little or too much, sometimes both at the same time. He desperately wanted someone to talk to about it, but he didn’t have many good prospects.  His mother, he supposed- but though she had come around on the subject of Harry in most respects she probably wouldn’t jump into helping Eggsy propose with both feet either.  Thus, the only real prospects were Roxy and Merlin.  Roxy had already made her opinions on the subject clear and as for Merlin… well, Eggsy didn’t want anyone saying that he had helped Merlin win the pool any more than they probably would anyway. 

Towards the evening, Eggsy made dinner- something that would keep well in case Harry came back in the middle of the night and was hungry.  Eggsy was just finishing it up when he received a message from Merlin over his glasses saying that Harry was all right but that they would probably be keeping him in the medical wing until morning.  Eggsy debated going into HQ to see him- right up until Merlin sent another message to remind him that he was banned.  So Eggsy ate his dinner alone, walked JB again, called his mother, and sat up watching TV for a while longer.

That was when he got a third message- this one from Harry’s driver- informing him that they would be at the house in a few minutes.   

Eggsy frowned at the text, wondering what exactly had gone on behind it.  He supposed that Harry must have convinced Merlin to let him go early- that, or he had slipped away from HQ without Merlin’s permission.  Either way, Harry had to be more or less okay to have managed it.  

Eggsy heard the car roll up and got outside in time to see Harry’s driver helping him out.  “I’m really fine,” Harry was saying, batting weakly at his hands. 

When Harry was drunk, he usually got a bit slower and more deliberate but otherwise barely reacted.  Someone who didn’t know him probably wouldn’t even realize that he was impaired.  But Kingsman painkillers made Harry somewhat… loopy, and except for the fact that painkillers meant that Harry was in pain Eggsy loved him like that.  He loved the broad, uninhibited smile that Harry would always send his way when they saw each other.

Harry gave Eggsy one such smile right on the spot.  “Eggsy,” he said, beaming.  “Hello, Eggsy.” 

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy said, easing under his arm to take him off of his driver’s hands.  “Howya feeling?”  He mouthed to the driver, _Can he really be out?_

He received only an expressive shrug in answer.

Such as he could with Harry draped around him, Eggsy shrugged in return and half-carried him to the door. 

“I’m wonderful,” Harry answered, rather belatedly, as they walked inside. 

“I love you,” Eggsy told him through gritted teeth, “but you’re really heavy.”

“Love you too,” Harry murmured, face pressed into Eggsy’s hair as they came to a stop in the entryway. 

Eggsy allowed himself a moment to just take Harry in- the heat of him, the smell of his hair gel and cologne, the sound of his breathing.  He hadn’t yet gotten anywhere near enough of it when JB woke up and tottered into the room, running in sleepy circles around Harry’s ankles.  Harry bent to greet the dog, laughing, even as Eggsy tried to take his coat off for him.

JB ran out of energy again quickly enough and went back to his bed, leaving them pressed close together in his wake.   

Harry nudged closer to Eggsy, crushing his coat between them, and said, “Kiss you?”

Eggsy swallowed heavily.  He might have initiated their first kiss- and their second and third and fourth- but the first time Harry had said _May I kiss you?_ all proper and careful what parts of Eggsy that hadn’t completely fallen under Harry’s spell already- if indeed those parts existed- were lost.  The only problem with the way Harry always asked was the way Eggsy always wanted to say _yes_ , even when the last thing he needed was to be distracted by Harry’s mouth.  And on this particular night it was even worse than usual because Eggsy hadn’t kissed Harry in more than a week, and Harry was an incredible kisser when he was high.  Harry was an incredible kisser all the time- sometimes Eggsy thought that if he ever really needed to fill his free time he could probably write a book about all the different ways Harry Hart could kiss- but when Harry was like this he lost all propriety and precision, kissing Eggsy as if it was all he wanted to do with his life. 

“Yeah, okay,” Eggsy said. 

Harry didn’t even start with his lips- he just pressed these slow and sucking kisses all around Eggsy’s hair, his forehead and temples, the sides of his face- and Eggsy was already beginning to regret having agreed to this, because _fuck_. 

When Harry finally caught his lips and licked into his mouth- all wet and filthy- Eggsy moaned and slumped against the wall.  “Fuck, Harry,” he whined against Harry’s lips.  His fingers curled into fists as he pulled Harry closer.  It was hard to remember what they were supposed to be talking about.  “You hungry?” he finally managed to ask. 

“Hmm,” was all Harry said, nipping at Eggsy’s lower lip and then tracing a wet path down the line of his jaw. 

It was Eggsy’s turn to bat hands away, because Harry’s were wandering down his stomach in a decidedly amorous fashion.  Eggsy’s cock twitched treacherously in his pants.  Eggsy didn’t blame it, of course- he had been alone with his hand for too long and he had missed Harry’s touch too much- but someone had to act reasonably and, given Harry’s mood, it had to be Eggsy.  “I’m talking about food _._ ”

“Ah,” Harry said.  He rocked back on his heels and then swayed slightly, as if he was realizing for the first time that he was tired.  Once he did, he looked dead on his feet.  “No,” he answered finally.  “Not just now.”

“All right.”  Eggsy smoothed out Harry’s coat and hung it up properly, noticing that Harry had at least gotten his shoes off without assistance.  “Lemme just get you upstairs then.”  

Harry’s eyes glittered faintly.

“To get cleaned up,” he reminded Harry.  “And then to _sleep_.”  

“Hmm,” Harry said again.  He rested his forehead against Eggsy’s and nuzzled him.  “You’re right, of course.”

“I’m always right.”

Harry rolled his eyes but let Eggsy lead him upstairs to the master bedroom without further protest.  “I’ll run you a bath, yeah?” Eggsy said, depositing Harry on the bed. 

When Harry nodded, Eggsy did so, testing the warmth of the water and then heading back into the bedroom itself.  He found Harry standing again.  He had his socks and jacket off but not much else, which showed how tired he was even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Eggsy tugged him gently closer and began peeling off the rest of his clothes. 

“You're fussing,” Harry said.

That was what Harry always called it when Eggsy hovered, trying to do things for Harry that he could do perfectly well on his own even when he was drugged or injured.  “I like to,” Eggsy told him, not for the first time.  “Just let me, will you?” 

Harry nodded again and Eggsy smiled.  He liked that Harry allowed him to do this with only minor complaining far too much to ever stop.  Harry had been alone for such a long time before Eggsy came along.  Eggsy could never get over how easily Harry let him in, like there had always been a space for him. 

It was corny, sure- but Harry made Eggsy think a lot of corny things.

Eggsy peeled off Harry’s shirt and winced inwardly at the pattern of bruises along Harry’s torso and the fresh bandages on his shoulder.  Eggsy had seen Harry with worse, not that he liked to look back on the times when he had, but he still hated to see Harry like that. 

Outwardly, Eggsy kept his tone casual.  “Do I wanna know just how you got Merlin to let you go?”

“My easy charm?” Harry suggested. 

“Right.”  Eggsy dropped to his knees.  Normally, such an activity would bring all kinds of dirty thoughts to Eggsy’s mind- and, indeed, as he slid Harry’s belt free and undid his trousers Eggsy’s mouth watered a little at the heavy line of Harry’s cock in his briefs- but right then it also made Eggsy think of something else.  That same image he’d entertained in the pub with Roxy: getting down on one knee and proposing. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry asked.

Eggsy looked up at him.  Harry’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back, but he could still tell that Eggsy was distracted.      

It was so much on Eggsy’s mind now, proposing- but he still wasn’t sure when or how to do it.  When he was wrestling with an issue, Eggsy usually just asked Harry for advice- but he couldn’t very well ask Harry _this_ , now could he?

Or could he?

He pulled down Harry’s pants and waited for him to step out of them.  “Once we get you in the bath I’ll tell you,” he said.  He stood, giving Harry a quick kiss on the way up.   

Harry complied readily enough.  He padded, barefoot, into the bathroom while Eggsy finished collecting up his clothes.  Eggsy followed a moment later.  Keeping bandages dry had become a familiar- almost soothing- process, and Eggsy covered them before helping Harry climb into the tub and getting him comfortable. 

“All right?” he asked, once that was done.  “You need anything?”

“You’re not getting out of explaining that easily,” Harry declared, pointing.  He had leaned back, such as he could, and he had one eye open.  He was watching Eggsy with a playful expression just faintly touched with worry.  “What is it?”

Eggsy fiddled with a towel for a moment, leaning against the sink.  “I’m thinking about how I should ask you to marry me.” 

Harry’s face broke into a grin so dopey that Eggsy thought there was a good chance that Harry wouldn’t remember even having this conversation in the morning.  Eggsy supposed that would actually be an excellent stroke of luck. 

“Thoughts on that?” he asked.

“You should ask when you want to,” Harry said.

“Great.  Thanks for the input, Harry.”

Harry cracked both eyes open and bit his lip.  “I mean that there isn’t much point in making some elaborate plan.  Plans and Kingsman don’t always mix, you know that.  But there must be a moment when you just… really want me to… to marry you.”  Harry’s cheeks went so faintly red that Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was more than the warmth of the water or not.  “Ask then.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said, feeling his own face heat up a little.  He crouched down next to the tub.  “So does that mean you’re gonna say yes?”

 “ _Yes_ , Eggsy.”  Harry caught Eggsy’s hand, wet fingers twining around dry ones as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Eggsy’s knuckles.  “I rather think I am.”  

“Good,” Eggsy managed, shuddering as Harry kissed the inside of his wrist, tongue slipping out over Eggsy’s skin.   His cock gave another twitch of interest.

He was going to be taking a cold shower once he got Harry into bed tonight, wasn’t he? 

*   *   *

Eggsy finally asked Harry on a Sunday afternoon. 

Not the Sunday after Harry came back from his mission, but the Sunday after.  Both had been slow days, filled with talking and breakfast in bed.  That second Sunday, though, was a bit more… active. 

Eggsy hit the bed, heart still thumping with exertion, brain still fuzzy with pleasure.  “Fuck,” he panted, slumping back against the pillows as he tried to catch his breath.  “I really missed you.”  He gulped in a couple more breaths and then propped himself up, looking for something to clean the two of them off with. 

Harry, even less articulate for once, simply said, “Hmm.”

Eggsy glanced over at him.  He was still sprawled out on his stomach, a pillow braced underneath him.  As much as Eggsy normally preferred to have him face to face, it had been easier, this way, not to aggravate Harry’s shoulder.  Eggsy had to admit that Harry looked beautiful like this.  His toned body was framed by the white sheets, his skin was practically glowing in the golden afternoon sunshine, and the hair at the back of his neck was curly and ruffled by Eggsy’s mouth.  “Nice,” he said.  He pressed one more kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck as he cleaned him off, loving the feel of that smooth skin under his hands. 

Harry made a noise of agreement, smiling back at Eggsy in a blissful, fucked-out sort of way. 

The moment didn’t last, though; as soon as Eggsy backed off Harry shifted positions, carefully turning over and sitting up.  He winced in the way he did when he was going to be feeling the stretch of Eggsy inside him for the rest of the day- which was nice- and he curled his lip in the way he did when someone was going to have to change the sheets before they went to bed tonight- which was less nice, but not much of a surprise either. 

Harry’s scowl intensified as he picked up the pillow he’d been lying on and tossed it onto the floor. 

Eggsy laughed.  It was half a snicker at Harry’s more delicate sensibilities, certainly- but the other half was pure joy, just _joy_ that he got to be in this place at this time with this man.

Harry mock-growled, “If you have something to say, you’d better say it.” 

“Will you marry me?”

Harry froze.  He had clearly been expecting teasing, so it took him a moment to properly process what Eggsy was saying to him.  When he did, he looked rather like a deer in headlights.  “What brought this on, exactly?” he asked with slow care. 

On the Sunday morning after he came back, Harry had admitted that he didn’t remember much after he left the medical wing, that getting home was more or less a blur.  Once, Eggsy would have thought that Harry might have just been pretending not to remember so that Eggsy could make his proposal without feeling as though they had been over it already.  Eggsy knew better now.  It was very important to Harry that they never lie to each other- according to him, with their jobs being like they were, such things had to be clear between them.

He had said to Eggsy, not long after their first date: _There will be things I am not allowed to tell you, and things I’m not ready to tell you- but I will always say so, and I would like to be able to expect the same of you._

 _Yeah, Harry_ , Eggsy had said.  _I can do that._   In the end, he had come to value that clarity as much as Harry did. 

So if Harry said he didn’t remember, he probably didn’t.  Eggsy had known that all week, but it didn’t make the naked surprise on Harry’s face now any less remarkable to behold.  And frankly, even if he hadn’t known that Eggsy was thinking about proposing, Harry had to have known that Eggsy had been _thinking about proposing,_ didn’t he?  Even after two years together, Eggsy couldn’t always believe that Harry was as amazed that he got to be with Eggsy as Eggsy was that he got to be with Harry.  But judging by the look on Harry’s face, he still was. 

“You remember how I told you last Sunday that when you got back from your mission I asked what you thought I should do about something?”

Harry nodded, something beyond shock starting to play around his eyes- something good, Eggsy thought.  “You said it was good advice.” 

“No, I said I _thought_ it was probably good.  We’re gonna see if I’m right.”

Harry hadn’t pressed for more after Eggsy’s half-explanation a week ago.   Part of the reason that Eggsy could count on one hand the times either of them couldn’t tell the other something- and it was almost always, _I don’t know how to talk about that yet_ when those moments did arrive- was that they both knew better than to push, preferring to accept that the other would explain something if and when they needed to know it.  Harry had been able to sense that Eggsy wasn’t ready to explain properly, so he hadn’t asked.

He looked happy enough with that decision now, a slow smile starting to pull at his lips.  “Well, then.  What was my advice?”

“I asked how you thought I should propose.  And you said I should just do it in a moment when I really wanted you to marry me.”

The smile broke free completely, twisting into a smirk.  “And you want to after we have sex, is that it?”

“’Course I do,” Eggsy said.  “And I want to when we’re both too exhausted to even think about sex.  I want to when you burn dinner and we have to order in.  I want to when we just had a row about the dead animals in the loo.  I want to when you’re on a mission and I’m terrified you won’t come back.  And I want to when you do and you give me proposal tips that you can’t even remember in the morning.  And yeah, I really, really want to when I’m inside you and I don’t wanna be anywhere else- and you look at me like you don’t wanna be anywhere else either.  And I also want to when I know you’re gonna make me change the sheets.  What I realized is that I always want to- so why should I wait for some sweeping romantic moment when we’re both right here?  So.”  Eggsy sat up, taking Harry’s face in both hands.  “Will you marry me, Harry Hart?”

“Well,” Harry said, clearing his throat as if there was something caught in it.  “It would seem that I’m not the sap in this relationship after all.”

Eggsy brushed his thumbs over Harry’s cheekbones.  “You gotta say it right, Harry.”

“Yes,” Harry choked out, like the word was torn from his lips.  “Yes.  Eggsy Unwin, I will marry you.”

Eggsy grinned and pulled Harry close, catching his mouth.  Harry kissed him back with energy.

Harry kissed… differently after they’d already had sex, fierce and affectionate and easy and deliberate all at once.  If Eggsy ever did write that book about kissing and Harry Hart, there would probably be a whole chapter about how he seemed sated in some ways, and yet even hungrier in others.  It was like even after he'd fucked Eggsy until he couldn't move, or ridden him until he couldn't _breathe_ , he still wished there was one more way he could climb underneath Eggsy’s skin.  There was always something so… amazing about how he could never kiss Eggsy enough, _always_ , but it was different right now.  Eggsy pressed up against Harry’s chest, letting his hands drag back so he could cradle Harry's skull.  Eggsy was going to have to fix every detail of this in his memory- the taste of Harry’s mouth, the softness of his lips and the wetness of his tongue, the way Harry’s heart was pounding with a different kind of rush than usual.  There would be plenty more kisses, of course, but this was _newly engaged kissing_.  One of a kind. 

Right before Harry finally broke the kiss he sucked on Eggsy’s lower lip, teasing at it lightly with his teeth before dragging his mouth down the side of Eggsy’s face.  He said, “ _And_ I’m going to make you change the sheets,” and nipped at his jaw. 

Eggsy didn’t think it was possible for him to care less about that at the moment.  He laughed, grazing his fingers along Harry’s scalp and kissing the top of his head.  Then he stilled, remembering something he really should have thought more about.  “Oh no.”  He laughed again, almost hysterically. 

Harry drew back, frowning slightly.  “What is it now?”

Eggsy couldn’t even answer at first.  He pulled away a little and then hid his face, pressing it to Harry’s collarbone, tasting sweat against his lips. 

“Eggsy.”  Harry was starting to sound a little worried. 

 “Roxy’s gonna be so mad at me,” Eggsy finally managed to say.

“I see,” Harry said, although he only sounded more confused.  His fingers curled gently around the back of Eggsy’s head.  “What exactly is Miss Morton going to be angry at you about?”

Eggsy pulled his head up.  “I guess there’s a pool.  About when- you know…”

“When we were going to get engaged?”  Harry didn’t sound surprised.  Kingsman really would bet on anything.

“Something like that.”

“I take it that this is not where she had put her money?”

“Nope.”

“Ah.”  Harry nodded seriously, but his lips twitched.  Then he chuckled quietly, and that only set Eggsy off again. 

And that- naked, wrapped around each other, and laughing like idiots- was the state they were still in when Merlin messaged Eggsy about a mission. 

He refused to tell Eggsy how much, exactly, he had won in the pool.    

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
